


T Time

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "That's great, but what about the testosterone? That shouldn't be too hard, right? Couldn't you just use semen or something?""Semen? That could work..."
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: Anonymous





	T Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of trans Gen fics, but how's he gonna get testosterone? Hm...

Blood, there was blood seeping through his yukata. It wasn't the fake kind this time. It was his, Gen was sure of it. No, he wasn't injured. This was much worse, much more devastating: his body was reverting. 

He should have seen this coming, after all, it had been 3,700 years since his last shot. The testosterone levels in his blood definitely had been lowering slowly, and in the months since he'd been awake, had reverted to back to pre-t levels. 

It was a crushing realization for Gen. He had never gone through female puberty before and his dysphoria about his appearance before transitioning had already been hell for him. Despite his lack in bust, other parts of his body were obviously acting up due to the increase in estrogen. There was absolutely no way he could wait a few years for medical testosterone to be made. 

The mentalist felt panic seize his body as he felt an awkward gush of blood from his lower regions. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, all he knew was: this was fucking hell. How was he supposed to keep living like this for the next few years? He couldn't. He refused to. 

Then, Gen had another realization: Senkuu was on his side. Surely, the scientist had some way to make medical testosterone so this unbearably hellish bleeding could stop. Clumsily, Gen rushed out of the battery-making hut and headed for Senkuu's lab, startling the others who were diligently working.

Gen stumbled into Kinrou as the guard exited the laboratory, muttering something about Ginrou's sleaziness, "Senkuu! I need you to help me, right now!" 

"Gen?" Senkuu asked as he picked up some soldering tools. 

"I wasn't originally going to tell you this," the mentalist said rubbing the back of his neck, "But this is kind of an emergency. I'm trans."

Senkuu began to work, soldering wire together, "Okay, and?" 

"I need medical testosterone. Can you do that?"

The scientist's brow furrowed in thought, "Medical testosterone? Easy fix, but if you're using it for hormone replacement therapy, we're going to need a way to inject that first. Medical needles are ridiculously simple. Give me a second to make a blueprint and send it over to Kaseki." 

Senkuu set his tools aside, despite just picking them up, and drew up a blueprint for a needle, "What was your dose?"

"275 milligrams." 

Gen cocked his head when he heard the scientist let out a laugh, "Easy."

Senkuu motioned for Gen to come over and look at the diagram he had drawn. In the diagram, was the barrel, needle, and plunger, along with measurements that Senkuu most likely calculated on the spot with the dose amount Gen had given him. 

"Since we don't have a medically safe plastic yet, glass is our best bet. The glass will make up the barrel of the syringe and the plunger. It can be easily sterilized with heat, but it's important to check it won't shed silica when its heated before I let you shoot up, otherwise you could end up with cancer. We ten billion percent are not ready to take on that monster." Senkuu pointed to the needle part of the syringe, "Although the barrel is important, whether or not the needle is sterile is the most important thing we have to worry about since it will be entering your skin. Usually, it would be made of stainless steel, but we don't have the materials for that yet. Instead, we'll be using the second most commonly used medical metal: carbon steel, which is made with iron, sulfur, phosphorus, manganese, and carbon."

"It will take some work to get the needles down to size. Kaseki will have to make some of these," the diagram was flipped, revealing some complicated-looking pieces of equipment, "A series of mandrels that get smaller and smaller. We'll have to use a process called tube drawing to get the right size. Once we have that, there will be some serious filing taking place. It'll probably take a day or two to get you the syringes, but I will have to get some vigorous testing done to make sure the carbon steel needles are sterile and penetrate properly."

Gen's head was spinning with the amount of information Senkuu had just thrown at him. He had no idea so much went into making a little syringe but something was missing from that huge explanation, "That's great, but what about the testosterone? That shouldn't be too hard, right? Couldn't you just use semen or something?"

"Semen? That could work, although medical testosterone is usually made from soybeans or yams. I'm not quite sure if those are around here, so it might actually be better to use semen." The scientist began to ramble, "Ejaculate contains roughly 40% testosterone, which is about 69 nanograms per deciliter so we'd need a large amount. Since we're looking for androgen, usually it would be better to use plants and chemical synthesis. Though, extracting those from semen should be about the same process. There would be a lot of tampering involved, but in the end we should end up with a dried form of testosterone. The only thing left would be to dissolve said testosterone in a medical-grade vegetable oil, and you're done."

"The only problem would be collecting enough to make a couple month's worth of testosterone. Asking for samples would be incredibly awkward, looks like it'll be a solo project." Senkuu said, tapping his finger on the table, "We might have to start you on a low dose first, but I think I can get all the things you need completed in about two weeks."

"Nevermind that, as long as I stop bleeding," Gen muttered, trying to process what Senkuu had told him, "Wait. Did you say 'solo project?'" 

Gen trekked after Senkuu as he went to deliver the blueprints to Kaseki, "Correct, ten billion points for you. I can't ask the villagers for help. I'm not just going to go up to all the men and say, 'Hey, I need you to collect your cum for me so I can do a science experiment.' Besides, if I did that, I'd have to explain why. You don't want the villagers to know you're trans, right?"

Kaseki now had the blueprints in hand and Gen could see the excitement boil up inside the old craftsman. When he asked what they were for, Gen felt panic rise, but Senkuu provided a different explanation, "With these, we can produce vaccines that will help keep diseases from spreading."

"Always a double motive for making something, huh Senkuu?" Gen thought as he watched Kaseki heat up some glass and get to work. 

Senkuu's voice snapped Gen out of his head, "Hey, Gen, if you're just going to stand there, then come back with me to the lab and help me with the wire." 

Just then, Gen felt a sudden, sticky gush. Christ, he really had to take care of this problem and quickly, luckily Kohaku and Ruri were at the battery hut, "Ah, about that, I have a matter I have to attend to. Maybe another time, Senkuu-chan."

...

About a week later, hell was over. Gen still felt gross, miserable, and dysphoric, but less so now that it had passed. He desperately hoped he would never have to go through that experience again. Despite wanting to keep his condition quiet from the village, he had just had to ask Ruri and Kohaku for help. 

The two didn't quite understand, but with Gen's manipulation skills, he was able to win their support and methods of dealing with the problem without having to fully explain himself. He was also able to remove the stubborn blood stains from his yukata with the help of both the sisters and Senkuu.

Gen's syringes were finally finished, but the matter of testosterone was still unresolved. Out of curiosity, the mentalist decided to head to the lab to check in on Senkuu's progress. 

He was about to yank back the curtain to the lab to enter, but a sudden shout made him flinch, "Damn! Why can't I just stay hard?"

Cautiously, Gen peeked into the lab. Before him was Senkuu, the front of his coat-dress was unbuttoned, he was sporting a half-chub, and he was fuming. Gen's eyes widened as he watched Senkuu take his cock into hand, tentatively stroking himself. The mentalist's hands clenched around the curtain, as he leaned forward in an attempt to get a better look. 

Unfortunately, Gen miscalculated and found himself pitching into the lab. Luckily for him, his grip on the curtain kept him from falling flat on his face. Unluckily, Senkuu had taken note of the unexpected intruder. 

"What are you doing here?!" Senkuu said in a hushed, but urgent tone, "Leave!"

Instead of panicking, the mentalist spun himself a plan on the spot. He had always seen Senkuu as attractive. Although he was scrawny and could barely carry his own science equipment, there was something incredibly desirable about Senkuu's intelligence and passion. 

Gen righted himself and addressed the scientist, "It seems to me that you have a problem, Senkuu-chan."

"It's a problem that doesn't concern you, Gen," Senkuu shuffled, trying his best to cover himself up.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," It was impossible not to miss the deceit and sultriness in Gen's voice, "This has everything to do with me. You see, if you can't get your dick to cooperate, I can't get my testosterone."

As he spoke, Gen inched his way closer to Senkuu until the two were face to face, "Let me help you, Senkuu-chan."

Senkuu flinched when he felt nimble fingers grasp at the hem of his coat, leading Gen to believe Senkuu was unaware of how close Gen had gotten to him. The mentalist chuckled gently and pushed the fabric aside, reaching for Senkuu's half hard cock. 

Gen tugged at the hard dick in his hand, looking down to observe Senkuu's length. Through hooded eyes, he took a peek at Senkuu's face. The scientist was panting gently and a clear blush was painted across his cheeks. His lips were a pretty pink. Gen was almost tempted to kiss him. Almost.

He was unsure of whether or not Senkuu had kissed anyone before and didn't want to sour the moment by asking the question or kissing him on the lips, so Gen opted for his neck. 

Senkuu let out a soft moan at the contact, prompting Gen to kiss more. Each time Gen planted a kiss, Senku would react by exposing more of himself to the other. He would moan and writhe with the feather-light touches. It was intoxicating.

The mentalist began to trail his kisses downward. He paused at Senkuu's chest, sucking and twisting his nipples. The response was immediate. Senkuu pressed himself against Gen's mouth and his hands flew to his own. 

Gen continued to fist Senkuu's cock, which was no longer half mast. He kissed at the plane of Senkuu's stomach and dragged his tongue along his skin. Soon, Gen started kissing at milky thighs, slowly creeping towards Senkuu's length. 

As Gen sucked one of Senkuu's balls into his mouth, he made an observation, there was practically no body hair. It seemed to Gen that the scientist's twinkiness extended to something like that as well, not that he minded. 

Finally, Gen licked slowly up the cock in front of him. He tentatively licked at the head and sucked Senkuu into his mouth. Gen wasn't sure if he was doing this right, it had been ages since he'd sucked dick. The sight above him, however, proved he hadn't lost his touch. Senkuu moaned and panted above him, his crimson eyes were glazed over with lust.

As Gen sucked more of Senkuu into his mouth little by little, he found that Senkuu had removed his hands from his mouth and was tangling his fingers in his hair. His moans were spilling out in earnest now and he was gently rocking into Gen's warm mouth. 

Senkuu's rocking turned into rough, erratic thrusting. Gen had to try his hardest not to choke as the other's dick threatened to hit the back of his throat. Senkuu's thrusts suddenly became too much for Gen to handle as the scientist gripped harshly at his hair and his rhythm became even more uncoordinated and rough. 

Senkuu didn't even give Gen a warning when he came into the mentalist's mouth. It was unpleasant to say the least, but after growing accustomed to the quality of the food in this stone world, Gen swallowed. 

A few moments passed as Senkuu worked himself through the last of his orgasm and out of Gen's mouth.

Despite how raw his throat felt, Gen broke the silence, "Whoopsie, looks like I swallowed it. I guess we'll have to do it again!"

Senkuu smiled and his unfocused eyes met Gen's, "Guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> Extracting T from semen would a) take liters upon liters of semen, so like, this isn't really possible and b) testosterone from semen isn't anything like medical testosterone, but bear with me here...


End file.
